A TRUE! Love Story
by Stevekonoforever
Summary: There are two hearts beating, but then the hearts become one, beating with love. Thats how Kensi thought her life would happen, but there are other palns. Callen enjoyed her as having Kensi as a friend. But everything canges for these two when Kensi gets pregnant.
1. Surprise!

Kensi woke up quickly, her stomach churned over and over. She threw her covers back and quickly ran towards her bathroom. She quickly threw up letting out her dinner from the night before, slowly she sat against the wall, laid her head back against the wall, closed her eyes- _Maybe its true, maybe she was pregnant, she couldn't, she didn't know how to do this _she thought, it had been like this for a few weeks now, and she was still able to hide it from her team.

Kensi walked into the OSP building, heading strait towards the bull pen, wearing her white shirt, long green cardigan, and her grey Ugg boots, and her hair, well it didn't even look like she brushed it. Kensi felt like crap and just wanted to go back to bed, the one day she would have to admit to her friends she didn't feel well.

"Good Morning, Kensi" said Deeks as his normal goofy self, smiling. Kensi didn't respond but just sat down at her desk quietly next to Callen, "Have a bad date" asked Sam. Kensi look up at him quietly she answered, "Yeah, with the toilet." as she placed her bag down along with a smaller plastic bag. Callen looked at her, "You ok"? worried, Kensi shot him a glare saying _she didn't want to talk about it, leave me alone._ Kensi laid her head down on her desk and slowly started drifting to sleep. Hetty walked in, so she lifted her head up and tried to sneak the pregnancy test out of the bag and behind her shirt, but Callen and Sam both noticed she was doing something, just didn't know what. "I'll be right back, I need to go the restroom" said Kensi, getting up from her chair. She practically ran to the bathroom.

Slowly Kensi walked in, and locked the door behind her. So no one could come in. She opened the box and pulled the stick out. She walked towards one of the stalls, and peed on the stick. Kensi sat her timer for five minutes, but to her its seemed like an hour. As she sat there waiting, she tons of questions going through her mind:_ How will the team react? Will Hetty move me? Should I give the baby up for adoption? Should I keep the baby? Should I tell the father, now?_ The timer rang, Kensi jumped cause she was in deep thought, she turned her phone off. She looked at the stick and it read plan as day, P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. Kensi hands trembled, she threw the box and the stick in the trash can quickly, and ran out of the bathroom.

"What did I miss" asked Kensi coming back, Callen, Sam, and Deeks looked up at her, "Normal Tuesday work day, like usual," said Callen, " By the way, we kind of would like to know what's going on."? Kensi looked at him, her stomach began churning again she quickly pulled her hair back, threw up in the trash bin between her and Callen. Sam reacted instantly as did Callen, he grabbed her hair for her, and Sam went to get her a water. Once she was finished, she took the cup from Sam, drank it slowly. "Do you mind telling us." said Sam, worried. Kensi exhaled and stood up and walked towards the tall beam in their bullpen. Kensi looked down, closed her eyes. As the team came around her, she looked up "I'm-I'm pregnant" she said quietly. Sam looked at Callen, then at Deeks who had SHOKED written all over his face, as did Callen. Sam was first to respond, "Have you told Hetty" he replied. "No, I just found out" said Kensi tears coming down, the guys had never seen her break down, only at Dom's funeral. But she was different this time The guys at once walked over to her and they gave her a hug. "I'm here for ya Kensi, I've had experienced, don't hesitate to ask me anything." said Sam.

Hetty walked in. "I thought this work day, not hug day." she said. "go on" said Callen, "Hetty, can I talk to" said Kensi . "Yes" she said and walked towards her office, Kensi followed. Hetty sat down, and was ready for Kensi, "He-Hetty I'm pregnant" said Kensi nervous. " Hetty smiled at Kensi, "Well congratulations, field work is limited at your third month, now you must work with Sam and Callen. Not Deeks since he is not a required agent, yet." said Hetty. Kensi was so happy to know that Hetty was happy for her, she felt relieved that it was over. She walked out and back towards the bullpen, "SAM! CALLEN! Welcome your newest agent, ME! Said Kensi happily. "But we have a problem Sam, we have to make sure every Thursday morning we stop for doughnuts for Kensi." said Callen as he wrapped her arm around her "that will be a lot of persuading" said Sam, " But I'll let pass." he said with a smile.

This was going to be one heck of an adventure for the team, especially Kensi


	2. Revenge

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, being busy doing exams and now we are out of school. Hopefully I can get at the a few chapters up before I go back. Reviews help, maybe if you throw in some ideas I will put them in the story **

( 6 weeks later )

"Hey, anybody hear from Kensi ? She was supposed to pick me up this morning" said Sam, sitting his things down at his desk. Deeks looked up, "How'd did you get here? OH! Wait you had to take a bus" he said laughing. "I wouldn't go there" said Callen looking up from his laptop. Sam walked over and picked Deeks up " Now I'm going explain real nice to you, you know I hate buses. The next time you joke about them, you will have a broken nose!" Deeks looked at him, "OK! Ok, ok, just put me down."

"What was that?" said Callen getting up. Suddenly they heard a faint snore from the couch. "Noooo!" said Deeks. "You don't think, I mean" said Callen. "I think it is" said Sam.

The guys walked over and found Kensi asleep, "Wait!" said Sam whispering pulling back Callen's hand. "She was suppose to pick me up, so I'll call her. And she will think she's late." said Sam smiling. Callen, Sam, and Deeks all went back to their seats, Sam pulled out his phone.

The guys watched Kensi, she moved and woke up quickly, she jumped up, put her boots on "SAM"! she yelled, the guys busted out laughing. "Kenz, you were late picking him up, but why are you looking a little bruised up, and sleeping on the couch?" said Callen smiling at her. Kensi moved her hair back, "I don't," she exhaled loudly " If you guys have to know. I went home and as I was about to unlock my door, I noticed a light and someone in my house. I put my things down, grabbed my gun an went inside my house. The End" she said sitting down "Andd ?" said Sam, "That doesn't explain the bruise on the corner of you forehead." "Or the two cuts on your left arm." said Callen " He attacked me, but I got him back pretty good. He ran off. So I just came back and spent the night here." said Kensi. "On the couch!" said Sam. But before Kensi could answer Nell whistled and everyone headed up the stairs Callen first, and Kensi right next to him.

Hetty walked in as Kensi was about to loose it on Deeks. Her face was bright red, her fist was in almost mid air. Callen and Sam didn't stop her, knowing, that she hit them, if she tried to interfere. "Ms. Blye, this is not what you should do, now, Mr. Deeks is right, you know this man and have a personnel relationship with him. Go home, you are not to talk or asking questions, to any one of them as she pointed to Nell, Eric, Callen, Sam, and Deeks I'm taking you off." Kensi looked at her, "Hetty, I know who he is, please, I can help I know him personally." Sam looked at Hetty and then to Kensi, and back to Callen, "She's right Kensi, even though you could help, its to personal." Kensi let a loud exhale , grabbed her phone that sat on the table in front of her, and walked out. Not even saying, 'bye'. "Hetty" said Callen. Hetty punched a few keys on the computer and a picture with a man- Daniel Freeman; showed up, "this man is, Kensi's ex, her baby's father." said Hetty. Everyone was quiet

Kensi walked in, dropped her bag and keys on the table, and walked strait towards her bathroom. She lit a few candles, then started the water for her bath. As she was about to take her shoes off, she head a knock at the door. "Coming"! she said as she opened her door, picking up her phone not realizing she dialed Callen's number.

"Sam wait, Kensi" said Callen picking his phone up, "Kens?" but all he heard was knock, so he placed his phone down and Eric began recording it.

"Da-Danny, what are you doing her" she asked surprised Everyone back OSP looked up, the killer, her ex, was at her house, Kensi's house. "Why didn't you tell me!" yelled Danny. Kensi laughed, "What do you mean?" Danny pulled out a gun, "You didn't me you were pregnant"! Kensi looked at the gun, and then back at Danny, she hesitated, "I was going to tell you, but please put the gun down." Kensi leaped for the gun, held it up in the air, and two shots fired.

"Oh my God"! said Nell Hetty didn't have to them what to do, Callen, Sam and Deeks were already running out. "Deeks! Call LAPD tell them to send backup" yelled Callen across the street, getting inside Sam's car. Driving as fast as his challenger could go.

Kensi ran down her hallway, trying to get her. When Danny caught her, grabbed her by her hair, and threw her into the bathroom "Please don't"! cried Kensi

"Sam I'm in traffic" yelled Deeks through the phone. Sam and Callen sped faster to Kensi's house. They could barely stand hearing her cry for help, and they prayed she was not going to die. Callen pulled his gun out, and loaded three extra bullets into the magazine.

Danny grabbed Kensi's hair, swung her towards the bathtub. "Please stop"! she cried. Danny grabbed her by her hair, and pushed her head on the water, "Please stop"! she cried as she begged for air. But was pushed back down. She came back up gagging, and bushed her back under again, and again, Kensi cried as she yelled, "CALLEN, SAM"! and was pushed back under.

Both men cringed at her cry, it was awful, "Make a right" said Callen. Sam looked at him, " I've slept at her house before." Sam looked at him again, "In bed?" Callen made a strange face, "On the couch."

Kensi barely had any energy left to fight back, but she grabbed Danny's arms and threw him into the bathtub, Kensi ran out of the bathroom, and ran towards her living room, she found her gun and ran towards her door. But she had no energy to run, so she crawled out.

Sam and Callen turned down her street, they could see her front door open, and Kensi crawling out. Before the guys could stop. Danny grabbed Kensi by the hair and pulled her back in. Sam stopped the car, Callen and him jumped out and rant towards her house.

Danny tried to grabbing Kensi by the hair, but she took her fist and punched in at his abdomen causing him to fall. Kensi could barely see, she had a small concussion. Her body ached and she needed her team, she limped towards her bedroom, Danny had caught up to her.

Sam and Callen ran into the yard and stopped. Kensi stood against the wall with her gun aimed and shot Danny in the shoulder.

Callen and Sam ran into the house, where they heard the gun go off three more times. As both men reached Kensi's room, they found Kensi's sliding against the wall crying, "Kensi" said Callen quietly walking over to her. "G, Danny's still alive," but before Sam could finish. Kensi lifted her gun and aimed Danny, she shot at him between the eyes. Deeks walked in to find a bloody mess. Sam took Callen's gun from him, and picked Kensi's gun up as well. Deeks was already on the phone with LAPD, when stopped.

Callen walked over to Kensi and picked her up and walked out. Callen realized that this was the second time to carry his junior agent out. Last time, G couldn't bare to think. But he remember, both men shot at her three times, not hitting the pouched of fake blood, but actually use real bullets hitting her. Callen froze, she had barely made it, but with Sam's help it might have never happened


	3. Recovery

**Sorry I haven't been updating, been really busy. But hang with me I'm trying to update and soon as I can. I love reviews so Review! A heads up to young readers there is one in particular scene some young readers should not read.**

* * *

Kensi laid in the hospital bed, soundless. Nell had brought a bag with a few of her belongings. Her, Hetty, and Eric had already left, now it was just Deeks, Sam, and Callen. Hetty waited until Eric and Nell where down the hallway when she turned," , Mr. Hanna, and Mr. Deeks, one of you should stay here with her tonight, the doctor said,' Sh needs someone to be by her side when she wakes' So one of you stay her for awhile and then switch." said Hetty leaving.

It was finally decided after a round of rock,paper scissors, and heads and tails; that Sam was to be first, Callen following. Deeks left and it was the last time anyone would see him for a while.

Sam sat in the room, it was dark, but not quiet. He looked over to see Kensi laying their hanging on for her life and her child's. Monitors beeping to watch her, the doctors discovered she suffered many cuts, but she was to be find. Sam closed his eyes only wanting to rest them for a few minutes, but he ended up falling asleep.

Sam opened his eyes to someone walking into the room, "Sam, go, its time." said Callen walking next to him, Sam stood up and walked out, "How is she?" asked Callen, before Sam could walk out, "Ok." he said and left. Callen walked towards Kensi's bedside and sat in the chair, the faint light from the city showed through the window. Enough light to show Kensi's hair and her face. He could barely stand to look at her, knowing she was to hate him for sending her to a hospital.

Kensi's Dream:

_I noticed a dark room and on one of the walls there was a picture, as I got closer too look at hit, something ran across my feet. I looked down and was barefoot, noticing that I started to get cold. Sudden;y I realized I was wearing a long shirt and no pants. THere is the corner was a small hole, with a faint light. OUCH! Something bit my toes, and there were rats, a lot. Quickly I ran towards the small hole. Trying to dig myself out, I slipped, falling and falling._

Callen noticed Kensi's hand twitching, he stood up and grabbed her hand, it stopped moving. Then her head began rocking from side to side. Callen grabed her head, his hands resting on her cheeks. Kensi's eyes shot opened, "Kiss Me" she said. Callen stared at her with a question look, " I need to know I'm ok." she said looking into his eyes. Callen bent down, she responded pushing him down on top of her. Kensi reached for his shirt pulling it from him, not once taking her lips of Callen's. "I've waited a long time for this." she said in between breaths. Callen placed gentle kissed down her neck. She took her hand reach for Callen's belt to his pants, he pulled her gown up just about above her lower abdomen to see a small bump showing, and to be careful. She bit down on her lip as Callen entered her. She moaned quietly so no one could hear, she breathed louder. Callen made is way back to her lips kissing up her neck. Just as she moaned with pleasure louder, but Callen's lips crashed to hers causing itgo much quieter. Callen moved in and out of her faster. Kensi could feel the fire between their skin and this, this was the love she had waited for a long time.

* * *

The next morning Kensi woke up in her own bed to find her self in a blue shirt. As she got up and walked to her bathroom she stopped looking at herself in the mirror, noticing the shirt. She never wore blue, but wearing his shirt. Looking at how it fit her body, and her curves. She couldn't believe it she was falling in love with her friend, her work partner, and they had sex in the hospital. She came out of daze to find Callen standing at the bedroom door, "Your not suppose to be up." he said, Kensi turned around she really couldn't help but stare at Callen, without a shirt on, five bullets wounds in his chest,"Sorry, I, When did I come home." she asked. Callen leaned against the door, " Early this morning, and then you hit on me once more." Callen said. "But I thought it was just once, at the hospital." "No" said Callen, placing another shirt," I have to get back to OPS, Hetty asked for me stay her untill you woke up. There is a fresh piece of bacon and a scrambled egg." said Callen picking up his keys of the nightstand. Kensi stood there, feeling him brush against her shoulder, "Ca-Callen, wait." she managed to say, Calllen stopped to watch Kensi walk towards him. Kensi kissed Callen, "You should probably get going." she said softly.

Kensi sat at in her kitchen for a long time, she took a bite of bacon, and sat there, she wanted her mother, everything she dreamed of was happening, she was finally pregnant, and in love. Her job was now real, not a dream, but now she needed her mom. She wanted to talk to her, like most daughters would with their moms, talk about to relationships over coffee.

She got up and walked to her bedroom, pulled on a pair of running shorts, and put on a pair of Nike running shoes, she didn't bother about changing her shirt. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and walked out of her house, locking the door behind her. Kensi didn't bother about grabbing her Ipod, she needed to run of her sadness. Thats how she learned to do to, working around Sam, Callen, Eric, and Hetty. Was to just hold it and run of the pain later. Kensi was not the other girls who would curl up on a couch and cry and eat a box of chocolates, or vent to her best friends about her life. She was Kensi, and she ran when things bothered her.


	4. Tear and Joy

**Don't give up on me yet, readers. I'm trying to post as soon as I can. Life as just been CRAZY!**

* * *

Kensi didn't know the time, she was still running and running for a long time. Then the tears fell, she wanted to stop, but her body wanted to keep running. She ran tears falling all the way to OPs. There, she stopped walking straight into the gym. Placing the gloves on her hands she began hitting the punching bag.

She ignored the other workers watching her, all she wanted was a happy life and a family. Not to be a single mom. Kensi stopped and walked to the gunfire range, finding that her team was there practicing, even Hetty. She walked inside pulled on the earmuffs and chose her gun.

Kensi walked in, the guys and Hetty had just stopped shooting when she walked in, drawing her gun she began shooting at the target, dead center. But the tears were still falling.

Callen whispered to Sam, "How long you think she's been running?" Sam waited a moment, "A long time."

Kensi shot her last casing, placing the gun on the table, taking her ear muffs off, she leaned against the table her head down, "I can't do this." she said crying. Callen and Sam looked at Hetty, "Boys please." said Hetty. They guys both left taking their guns with them. "Kensi, every mom has a hard time." said Hetty taking Kensi's hand, " I need my mother, but she's not here, I need my family, but they don't know I even exist." she said wiping tears away with other hand. Hetty thought a moment," Dearie, you're a strong person, you can do this, Sam, Callen, and I are here for you. We are your family." said Hetty.

Kensi walked into OPs with Nell laughing, "Ok see you there at 3." said kensi, "Ok" said Nell as she went up the stairs, she stopped and turned to face the bullpen, "Kensi" said Nell, Kensi turned around, "Yeah?" she said, "I really had fun last night" said Nell smiling, Kensi smiled back, "I did to." And Nell went up the stairs, Kensi turned around smiling, and placing her hand on her belly that was beginning to show. Not caring if the guys were watching.

"What was that about?" asked Deeks at his desk, "Nothing, but why are you here? I thought you are undercover?" said Kensi sitting down at her desk. Sam and Callen were both laughing at Deeks, "You seem jealous." Sam said. Kensi smiled at Sam's comment, "Deeks, all me and Nell did was go out to dinner and a movie, and afterwards she insisted we go shopping. Since." said Kensi but was cut off by Deeks, "You?! You, went shopping?" "Well, what else am i suppose to do, I can't go out to a bar with you three. Besides i'm taking Nell with me to my doctor's appointment." said Kensi opening up her laptop, "So we can't come." said Sam, Kensi typed in her password,"You and Callen come as well." Callen turned his head leaning in seat just a little closer to Kensi, "Kens, Sam was joking." "I know, but I'm serious you two can come." Deeks put his laptop back in his bag, and stood up. "Back to undercover, have fun at your appointment, Fern" said Deeks smiling, as Kensi threw a pen at Deek's head.

The team finished the case quickly, disarming the bomb before it blew up at a local park. Just in time for Kensi to make it to her appointment. As Kensi and Nell pulled up at _Renard OB/GYN For Women _Sam and Callen pulled up next to them, "This is going to be so fun, hearing your baby's heartbeat, for the first time." said Nell opening the door.

Kensi walked to the receptionists desk," Hi my name is." the woman looked up at Kensi strangely, "Rose is my name and which one is the father." said Rose. Kensi smiled, "Oh, this Sam and Nell the godparents, and this is Callen, my husband." she said smiling placing her hand into his,"I have appointment for 3." said Kensi. the nurse typed a few things on the computer, and then picked up a file. "Follow me, second door to your right. Your doctor will be right in." said Rose.

Callen felt nervous, why did he have to be the dad-to-be, why could he a friend or the godfather. Kensi laid down on the table, as the doctor walked in. "Ms. Blye, this will be cold." said the doctor placing the jell on Kensi's stomach, "Sir could you get the lights." said the doctor. Sam turned out the lights. After a few minutes of moving the mouse on Kensi's stomach she found the baby, Nell's eyes grew," Oh! He is so tiny." she said smiling. Kensi and Callen both at the same time let out a small laugh.

"Well, Ms. Blye, looks like you are doing great, baby looks healthy. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" said the doctor. Kensi nodded, the doctor punched a few keys on the key bored. Then a small thumping sound came on the screen, a sound Kensi had never heard before, her baby's heartbeat for the first time. Callen found himself smiling, and placing his hand into hers. He was definitely caught off guard when he found himself kissing Kensi on the forehead. Sam had noticed, but thought it was just roleplay, nothing serious.

It was joy that filled Kensi's heart when she heard her baby's heartbeat, she was having a baby. Now, she had to find the man she loved, who was already next to her, kissing her forehead. Her bigger joy and dream. It was all unfolding before Kensi's eyes like a fairy tale.


	5. Doughnuts

**Here is chapter 5... Last Tuesday in NCIS La, the friction between Paris and Callen were driving me crazy, and when the were at the airport and Kensi was helping hand out the guns it seemed to me like she was annoyed she wasn't the only girl getting the attention.**

Kensi ran into OSPs holding a burrito half eaten.

The guys looked up as she ran to her seat, "Your not late, Kensi" said Sam. Kensi placed her things down on her desk and it all fell off, "I know I have to." she said running out of the bullpen, but quickly turned around throwing up in the trash can, Sam got up quickly and went over to help, "Callen I could use some help." said Sam, but when he turned around Callen wasn't there. Sam helped Kensi to the bathroom, then he went back to throw the trash can out, when he noticed Callen, holding a folder, and there he was, Deeks. Who they had not seen in a few weeks.

Kensi walked back tears stained her eyes," I'm so sorry Sam, I was trying so hard." she said. Deeks looked at her, "Morning sickness" Sam whispered to Deeks. " Oh my gosh! What am I doing." she replied wiping away the tears, "What do we have?" Deeks took a bite of Kensi's burrito, " We have a lead with the cartel and missing weapons. mmm this is really good." said Deeks taking another bite, "Uh, Deeks" Callen replied, "That's Kensi's burrito that." said Callen stopping as Deeks trough away the burrito, Kensi and Sam both began laughing. " If we have to go over this, can we get doughnuts," asked Kensi smiling. Callen looked at Sam, he shrugged, " I guess" he said. "Thank you! I call shotgun" she said hands in the hair walking, Deeks followed her. "Oh, ok Why here?!" he complained "What are we going to do with her." Callen said

Kensi turned around " You two boys coming, this baby wants a doughnut" she called back, pointing at her small bump that began to show

**NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCIS LANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANC ISLA**

Sam and Callen pulled up to the front parking space, and Kensi pulled in farther away. She really wanted the front space, but it was Sam's turn to park there. Kensi got out of the car as another wave of nausea was hitting her. Callen and Sam stood at the door with Deeks waiting for her to come. "You ok, Fern?" asked Deeks noticing her car door was still open, and bent over. Kensi stood p quickly, slamming the SRX's door shut, "You don't think she's about to." said Sam, but stopped by Callen, "hurl" "yea" replied Sam. Kensi ran up the sidewalk as fast as she could, hand over her mouth. Kensi swung the door open and turned to her left, she stopped, when she noticed someone was in there. They guys had started to walk in to the doughnut shop, "She's gonna blow!" said Deeks. Kensi turned around running back to the door. Callen opened the door for her, as she ran out.

Deeks and Sam found a table in the back and sat down. Callen had walked out to make sure Kensi had made it to the corner of the building. "You ok?" he asked. " Yeah, better now." she said turning the water off at the little water spigot. " Deeks just kept talking on and on about crime scenes and doughnuts. And they weren't going together." with a smile she got up and walked up the steps, "Wait Kens" said Callen, and she turned around, "Yea" she replied. "You have a" said Callen pulling a leaf out of her hair, " a leaf" he said. Kensi looked into his eyes _she needed him, she wanted him _. Before she could put her mind to other things she found herself kissing Callen, and he was kissing her back.

"So how long you think it will take them, Sam" said Deeks "Uh" said Sam looking up from his phone, " How long do you think it will take Callen and Kensi together." he asked again "When Kensi has the baby it won't take long, but right now its slowly growing." said Sam. Deeks nodded, " I say in a year."

Kensi walked in Callen following her, Callen walked to the counter and Sam met him up there "May I help you?" asked the clerk "Yes, we would like three coffees, a water, two kolaches, once chocolate doughnut, and a bag of doughnut holes." said Sam watching Callen pulling out his credit card. "Umm sorry sir, but we don't have any more doughnut holes "said the clerk accepting the credit card from Callen. "Look ma'm were federal agents, and if you want to keep staring at that new engagement ring of yours. You better get those doughnut holes, that agent over there is pregnant, and, well she can get mad if she doesn't get her doughnut holes." said Callen taking back his credit card. A few minutes later the lady walked back with the doughnuts and drinks.

Everyone sat down at the table eating there doughnuts and discussing the new lead in the case, having a good day.


	6. Author's note

**To all my dear readers, out there. Sorry it has taken me forever to update this story. I have currently lost all files to this story. So I am in the process of rewriting this story. Yes you were probably thinking I finally updated a new chapter, but I didn't. hopefully soon I can get back to posting a few chapters. Until then.**

** Aloha Malama Pono to all my readers.**


End file.
